Mrs Briefs
by shannara isles
Summary: What if Mrs. Winterboure is trun into a Pan and Trunks story and what will happen to Pan on her 18th brithday and what she would doing in a Trian in the USA instead of Japan?
1. Default Chapter

Mrs. Briefs

by

MysticalWaves

Hello my name is Pan Son. I lived with my father in New Jersey, NY it was my eighteenth birthday. Me and my father really did not understand each other after mom had died. So I decided to go out for adventure like Grandpa Goku did all the time. So I headed out to New York City. There was nothing like NYC because the city never sleeps. As I counted out all my change I met this guy named UUB.

"Hi do you mind if I sat with you?'

"No go right ahead."

He used some type of magic where he gave me a card that said Majinn UUB and his phone number.

"My name is UUB it is a pleasure to meet ya!"

"My is Pan. What do you do UUB? It didn't say it on the card."

"Oh I can not reaveal what I do. But I can tell ya one thing I used to do terminates for my dojo and the rest is history."

"Oh cool im a fighter also both of my gramps were the martial arts champs in Japan."

"You don't mean Hueclue and Goku."

"Yep that is my grandfathers and I take right after them."

"Is today you eighteen birthday?"

"Yeah how did you guess?"

"Well you were mumbling to yourself about that and why do you come with me and I promised you nothing will happen."

That is what I did he gave me a twinkie with a sparkler on it. I also move right in with him because I knew that I felt safe. He did not ask for much but we always sparred with each other among other things. I looked at my mom's picture ' mom if this my big adventure that I so needed give me a sign' I thought.

The next day I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I was so nervous that I hoping that it was true.. About three minutes and it came out positive! Oh MY KAMI it can not be.

"UUB I am Pregnant with your child! Isn't that wonderful?"

"What? Its not mine!" He picked up one of his friends and accused of him sleeping with PAN

"Did you screw PAN?" (Whispers tell yes)

"Of course I did! Loads of times!"

"What that is not true and you know it you son of a gun!"

Uub did something that Pan never expected. He kicked her in the stomach and made her leave from her only home. I was about nine months pregnant about to spend my first night on the street. So I decided to go see the Son of GUN apartment and rung his door bell.

"WHO"S there?"

"Its me Pan I am about to have your baby on the street!"

"UUB busy right now." A Female's voice came into the speaker

"UUB YOU OWE ME THIS!"

"YOU WANTED TO HAVE THE BABY AND GO HAVE IT ON THE STREET."

"SO WHAT YOU STILL OWE ANYWAYS!"

"HERE IS A QUARTER GO CALL SOMEONE WHO CARES!"

I started to cry and started to walk away into the substation. There was a strange guy there and he helped me out with a small wipe and some information on shelter for the homeless. I thanked him great fully. I headed down to the sub but there was so many people pushing me and forcing my to go there way I accidently went on a real train. I walked through the carts "TICKETS CAN I GET YOUR TICKETS?" He spotted me and I knew that I was in trouble. I tried to get help until this handsome young gentlemen he had purple hair and blue shirt on and a pair of nice kahiki's and he knew that I needed help.

"Ma'am can I have your ticket please?"

"Are you implying that my wife did not have our tickets?"

"No Sir."

"Phew that you for helping me we are not really married are we?"

"No but you do look like your thirsty you can have this drink."

"Thanks so much. Well my name is Pan Son glad to meet ya."

"Well my name is Vegeta Briefs if you like to come with me you can share my with my wife."

"I tell ya we will not find any sits."

"Excuse right here Pan."

"Oh"

"Well hello there."She kisses Vegeta .."Did you get my drink?

I held up my glass " He gave it to the pregnant lady"

She laugh and "My name is Pan. Its nice to meet you."

"Well you are my first American conversation. I am from Japan. My father had died and Veg is the only person I have left. Oh by the way my name is Marron. Oh you' r soaking wet well you can try that on if you want."

"Yeah really thanks."

We both sit down and gazing at our feet and hands we could not believe that how big our feet is and Marron took off her ring and showed it to me. It inscribed Vegeta and Marron inside the ring it was so gorgeous that I could not believe it.

"You can try it on if you like."

"Really isn't that bad luck to try on other people's rings?'

"No."

All of a sudden there was a sudden sound of a clash and we bounce back and forth and I landed up in the bath room and she landed outside out of the cart.

DUNN I hope you like it so far I do not own DBZ/GT and Mrs. Winterbourne

if you like this please review! Thanks MysticalWaves


	2. The AfterMath

Well here the characters in the story

Bulma

Vegeta/Trunks—25Twin brothers

Bulla —23sister to Trunks

Pan –20

Paco----the driver

Marron–19

and there will be more characters added in as the chapters continue

Mrs.Briefs

the waken

By

MysticalWaves

Pan finally awoken up from the train wreck she looked around and saw a beautiful flower arrangement and baby stuff around then she looked down and found her baby was missing. She rang the buzzer. The nurse came in along with the doctor.

"Mrs. Breifs? Ah so you are finally awake."

"Me? No im ----"

"Well how are you felling today? Do you remember what happen?"

"Yeah I do! I was in a frigging train wreck and where is here?"

"Well your in new hapsire and you been in and out of conscious for about eight days."

The nurse came into the room with a baby in side the cart and she handed the baby to her. The baby look a lot like her and some similarities to Uub. She counted the fingers and toes. She looked down and saw something else. A tail and a male part.

"Ah so you're my little boy huh? You be careful with that thing." she looked at the tag and said "SHIT it s not my baby then she looked at her hand and she was in shocked. She still have the ring on. She immediately "Well you are a nice baby love to have ya cookie. NURSE! Nurse you gave me the wrong baby!"

"What was that Mrs. Briefs?"

"Where was the other pregnant lady on the train?" She closed her eyes and shook her head "Did you know her?

"What? Did? Oh My Kami! What about Vegeta?"

The nurse did the same thing. Pan started to freak out and the nurse get her some medicine that made her calm down a went to sleep. After a few days she tried to explained what had happen but no one will listen to her then the phone rang.

"Marron?'

"Yes?"

"Well its glad to hear from you finally I am Mrs. Briefs Vegeta mother and I would like you to come to stay with us in Boston as long as you want and I know you lost so much already I am sending a car over. The doctors said that I could travel so I hope to see you soon dear"

"Okay thank you for your offer Mrs. Briefs." Pan knew that she was in trouble. She gather all the stuff that she had gotten and try to run out of the room but a butler stop her

"Mrs. Briefs I presumed?"

"No I am not."

He looked at the tag and "Yes you are." He help with the baby and put it in the rolls rice and

"Look you don't have to explain to me okay Mrs. Briefs just talk to Mrs.briefs okay Mrs. Briefs?' Knowing that she went in the car and just sat in the back while he driven.

After a few hours of driving she asked "You did not expected me the way I am huh?"

"No Vegeta always like the tall and skinny blondes." he replied

"Well he got sick of those."

They finally drove up to the house and it was gouries and the colors and the gardening are so pretty. As the car stop in the end of the drive way they enter the house and saw Mrs. Briefs coming down she was wearing a black dress and had purple hair.

"I am so happy that you had come at least this one is safe."

"Would like to hold your grandson?"

"Yes I would like this very much."

A few moments passed and Trunks came down he was identical to Vegeta and Pan started to freak out.. "Can I have him back know?"

"Well didn't Veg tell you that he had a twin brother?"

"No he didn't after the train wreck I just so confuse about everything."

She went out of the room crying

"Well I would never thought my son be so ignorant shejust came out of a train wreck and this is how you greet her!"

"Did I pre judge her already?"

"Now you go and come back when your manners are better young man!"

OOOHH what is gonna happen next the next chapter is gonna have fluff and some humor in it

and I do not own DBZ?GT and Mrs. Winterbourne

thakx for reading my fic


End file.
